Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a closure for a specimen collection container for receiving a fluid specimen therethrough from a syringe or other needle assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a safety closure for a specimen collection container for limiting aerosolization of fluid and venting of air from within the specimen collection container during transfer of the fluid from the syringe into the specimen collection container.
Description of Related Art
Hypodermic syringes may be used in the medical arts for withdrawing fluid samples from a patient. Once a sample is collected within a syringe chamber, it may be desirable to transfer the collected sample into a specimen collection container for more stable handling or storage. With the recognition of fluid borne diseases that are transmitted by bodily fluids, and greater sensitivity of the need to protect healthcare workers from inadvertent contact with fluid samples and previously used needles (commonly referred to as “sharps”), a need has developed for specimen collection containers and closures having improved safety features. A specific need has developed for a closure suitable for use with a specimen collection container that minimizes exposure of healthcare practitioners to fluid samples and sharps during the transfer of a collected bodily fluid sample to a specimen collection container.